


Taking A Break (A Alyanette one-shot)

by rangerfan430



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerfan430/pseuds/rangerfan430
Summary: Marinette is stressed out, Alya gets her to take a break





	Taking A Break (A Alyanette one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there thanks for checking this out I hope you enjoy cya at the end of the one-shot!

Marinette groaned as she threw yet another design into her trash can and started to bang her head repetitively on her desk in frustration "No good, unreliable, stupid empty brain!!" she yelled in annoyance and was thankful that her parents were out catering again god knows what they'd do if they came in and saw their only child banging her head on a desk again.

Behind her, Alya sat crosslegged on Marinette's chaise watching her intently and she chuckled "washed up at" she checked her phone "5 hours such a shame" she said cheekily and her girlfriend leaned back against her chair and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and groaned in annoyance with herself " ugh! this is pointless!!! I can't think of anything!!" Alya smiled and walked over to where Marinette was sat and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rested her chin on the top of Marinette's head "babe, why don't you take a break for a while your mind's just worn out from all the creative ideas that it comes up with on a daily basis" she suggested.

Marinette sighed a break sounded glorious right about now but she really wanted to get this new design of hers done before the following day and it would drive her insane if she didn't complete it by then but she had to admit that she needed a break for a while the past few days had been either spent at her desk trying to design anything, at school trying and failing to catch up on missed schoolwork, getting lectured by her parents about her grades, out on patrol or fighting one of hawkmoths latest freak she spent so much time working that she didn't really have the time to just sit back and take it easy and not only would a break give her a hour or so to just relax but it would also refresh her mind and maybe then she could come up with a half-decent idea. 

Meanwhile, Tikki and Trix were flying around the room playing with one another while Alya was trying to convince her girlfriend to take a break and after she made her point she stopped talking and just waited patiently for her blue-eyed lover to reply she knew why Marinette was having a hard time making such a simple decision.

Alya knew Marinette better than anyone else ever could so she knew how passionate Marinette was about designing and how determined she could get whenever she set herself a deadline the only time that didn't work was with alarm clocks in the mornings.

Alya knew why Marinette was having a hard time getting inspiration lately and it had everything to do with the fact that the teenager was under a lot of pressure argueably even more so then Alya, Nino, Chloe or even Adrien as she was the class president so naturally people turned to her whenever they wanted something done or if they needed advice on anything, Marinette was also usually left to handle the classroom fallouts which happened regularly largly thanks to Alix and Kim and because Marinette was so tired from Patrol and late night akuma attacks she couldn't always handle them very efficently which meant that people questioned her leadership skills and authority and Alya usually had a lot of unpleasant words to say to those people and on top of all that she is also the most popular heroine of Paris and is regaurded by most as the teams leader as she basically calls the shots yes Chat also has a miraculous that is equal in power to Ladybug's but he wasn't really good at leading a team as he was a lot more laid back so he basically just agreed with whatever Ladybug said and the rest of the team did the same they let Marinette come up with the plans and they just executed them as effiecently as possible but because she came up with all the plans it also meant that whenever a plan didn't work or failed somehow weather it be a fault on behalf of the other hero's or if a factor that wasn't considered it was Ladybug who got blamed for it and the reports usually annoced her plans faliure to the world and then the public would jump onto the ladyblog and critize her for it as if they knew what it was like to walk in a superhero's shoes, they would also remind Ladybug of everything she was fighting for and in turn constantly reminded Marinette of everything and everyone that she could lose and honestly the thought of losing someone she loved because of her error terrified Marinette and Alya wasn't sure if her girlfriend would be able to cope with the guilt she'd feel regaurdless if it was her fault or not that caused it and finally she reminded of how Ladybug was expected to be perfect that failure was unnacceptable it was a hard burden Marinette had to carry around with her and Alya was both surprised and moved by how she hadn't been suffocated by the responsiblity she had to deal with and Alya admired her girlfriend even more so for having all these responsiblitys and duties and expectations to deal with and still somehow remaining to be positive and kind to everyone and how she never took credit for her achievments Alya had always admired ladybug and Marinette so when she found out that they were the same person the level of respect she had for the bruenette grew ten-fold and god helped anyone who tried to talk smack about ladybug or Marinette cause Alya swore that she would cut a bitch and send the dry cleaning bill to get the blood out of her cloths to the poor souls parents for good measure anyways the moral of the story was that Alya was impressed by how Marinette seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders and never complained about it.

While Alya was thinking to herself Marinette had finished her one-person debate with herself and she sighed and smiled up at Alya then noticed that her cooper skinned girlfriend was staring down at her with nothing but love and admiration in her chocolate brown eyes Marinette's smile grew broader, her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in her stomach awoke again as they did every time she looked at Alya "whatcha thinking about?" she asked a hint of amusement and confusion in her voice and Alya just shrugged and grinned down at Marinette "just thinking about a special someone who is breathtakingly beautiful, has these lovely blue eyes and is probably the most wonderful person this world was ever blessed to know" Marinette giggled and felt her cheeks warm at her girlfriends words "okay what are you after?" Alya mock gasped and placed a hand over her heart "can I not just talk about how highly I think of you without needing a reason?" Marinette grinned and crossed her arms while giving Alya a knowing look "no of course not its just that you usually only do it when you want something" Alya narrowed her eyes at Marinette playfully "I am offended" she boomed with an exasperated voice "I would never do such a thing" then she pouted and crossed her arms and turned away from Marinette pretending to ignore her but when she in fact trying to hide a smile slowly edgeing itself onto her face "I have no idea what you are talking about" she denied and Marinette giggled "yeah sure you don't lets not kid ourselfs here babe we both know that you know exactly what Im talking about" Marinette shot back and Alya rolled her eyes playfully "I have no idea what your talking about" she repeated and Marinette grinned mischiefiviosly "you want me to bring up that disaster of a double date to kiss assed me into" Alya spun back around and looked at Marinette with a glare"I thought we agreed to never speak of the date that shall not be named ever again and your overreacting it wasn't even that bad!" Marinette smirked "wouldn't have had to if you stopped the act and admitted that you know what Im talking about and that Im right as always oh and it was that bad babe youself and Kagami spent the entire time argueing and cursing at one another hell at one point myself and Chloe had to hold you back from killing the girl" she said playfully and Alya just pretended to glare at her girlfriend for a few seconds but caved in and sighed "fine you win this time Mari but this isn't over!" she mumbled the start but yelled the end and Marinette just smirked victoriously and Alya play glared at her again "don't make me wipe that smirk off your face girl" the smirk grew "oh really and what if I don't want to" she shot back and Alya grinned then smashed her lips roughly against Marinette's making the girl gasp in shock and made Alya grin into the kiss, the kiss was passionate and fast paced but still gentle and their tongue's battled for dominence as they explored each other's mouths but a growl from Alya made Marinette cave and fall into submission that was something that had surprised Alya when they first entered a relationship as Marinette wasn't the kind of girl that allowed herself to be dominated by others, she was a leader to simply put it, but with Alya Marinette didn't have a issue with submitting to her as she actually enjoyed it because for once it was someone else taking care of her for a change and Marinette trusted Alya with all her heart and knew that Alya would never hurt her and Alya liked being in charge and having control hence why Ladybug made Rena Rouge her and Chat's second in command.

Eventually Marinette and Alya pulled apart both breathing heavily as they regained their breaths they stared into the eyes of each other and got lost in them together it was in these moments that the world faded away and it was just the two of them living the lives of a couple of teenagers hopelessly in love rather than a pair of superheroes who fought supervillains and homework on a daily basis.

Alya Leaned her forehead against Marinette's and they stayed like that in a blissful silence for a few moments until Marinette decided to break in order to answer an earlier question "I think a break sounds glorious right about now" she whispered and Alya smiled softly and nodded then pulled her head away from Marinette's and then suddenly a hint of mischief passed in her girlfriend's eyes and Marinette gave her a questioning look "Alya what are doin-" she cut herself off with a yelp of surprise as Alya scooped Marinette into her arms bridal style and Marinette squealed "Alya I swear to god if you drop me I will kill you!" Alya smiled at Marinette and winked "don't worry babe I got you" Marinette felt her face flush as she got a feeling that she wasn't referring to just her grip on her anymore, Alya walked over to Marinette's chaise and placed her down gently she then grabbed her laptop off of Marinette's bed and grabbed a blanket while she was up there then she brought them down and sat beside Marinette and rearranged them so that Marinette's head laid on Alya's chest and Alya wrapped her around Marinette and held her close Alya was thankful that Marinette was being quite submissive towards her because Alya enjoyed taking care of the people she loves whether that be her younger sisters, her mother, her older sister or Marinette, Alya smiles, especially Marinette she loves being able to take care of Marinette.

After a couple of minutes of arguing about which movie to watch they both settled on watching big hero 6 even if they had seen it half a dozen times and around halfway threw their movie they decided to go downstairs to help themselves to some freshly baked cookies that had just been taking out of the oven and then they watched the rest of their movie and by the time the ending credits were rolling Marinette was half asleep with Alya not too far behind.   
No words were exchanged between to two girls neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence that had developed between them but Alya couldn't help but question why Marinette had such a hard time taking time off for herself when she would do her best to make sure that Nino, Adrien, Chloe and herself had a chance to get a decent nights sleep but wouldn't allow herself to take a break for no more then a hour Alya wondered why that was she could guess why but she wanted to hear it come for Marinette.

Alya was ripped apart from her thoughts when she heard Marinette sigh in content "this was a good idea....." she mumbled sleepily and Alya grinned at how cute she was when she tried to talk when she half-conscious that's why most of her favourite conversations with the girl usually take place when Marinette gets back from a late-night patrol and is wrecked tired because the things that come out of her mouth are just priceless "I know it was babe I always have good ideas" Alya responded still grinning and Marinette giggled "whatever helps you sleep at night Cesaire" Alya chuckled and they once again fell back into a comfortable silence.   
While all this was going on Alya still pondered over the reason why Marinette would not allow herself to take a break and why she would always insist on working herself to the bone until she nearly passes out from exhaustion Alya wanted to take away Marinette's stress so badly but she knows that it'll take a lot of time for Marinette to accept the help but Alya was at least going to try but first she needed to know why Marinette insisted on overworking herself "hey Mari you still awake?" Marinette gave a little grunt in reply and Alya decided to jump right into there was no way to ease Marinette into this conversation "good because I have a question" Marinette once again grunted letting Alya know that she was listening and could continue.

Alya hesitated for a couple of minutes and bit her bottom lip while she hesitated momentarily then she finally took a deep breath and bit the bullet "why do you always wait until you wear yourself down to nothing before you consider taking a break?" she waited patiently for her to reply but after what felt like a lifetime passed with still no reply Alya was wondering if Marinette had fallen asleep and she was about to speak up again but was interupted by the blue haired girl sighing "because.....whenever I take a break it feels like Im slacking off......it feels like Im being lazy and then I remember all the things that people say to me whenever something I come up with doesn't work out and I start feeling really down about myself.........they want me to be perfect Alya......and I try to be really I do but.....I-I just can't...." she whispered the last part and Alya let what Marinette said sink in then she tightened her grip on Marinette "girl your not perfect" Alya saw a look of hurt flash in Marinette's bluebell eyes and she quickly continued "and thats okay because we all have flaws, me, you, Nino, Chloe hell even sunshine boy" Alya relaxed and smiled slighty when Marinette giggled at Alya's nickname for Adrien and she once again continued "the point is that we all have flaws Marinette no one in this world is perfect we all make mistakes and yes sometimes we do fall but we never fail because we get back up and we learn from those mistakes it's okay to be flawed its what makes us human but we can't let that bring us down alright? you can't carry the world on your shoulders it's too heavy and eventually you'll fall under the pressure but Nino, Chloe, Adrien and I are here for you girl we'll help you carry the world but you've got to LET US help you......I know you Marinette better then anyone else I know that your stubborn and that you refuse to take a break until it nearly breaks you and I know that being Ladybug is important to you but even superheroes need help sometimes we may have superhuman strength and we may have magic abilities but at the end of the day we're still human we still bleed and we still cry people just choose to ignore that part of our lives.........will you let us help you......please..." Marinette was speechless as she let Alya's words sink in she knew that Alya had a point she had a bad habit of not letting herself have any rest until she nearly passed out from exhaustion and she knew that it worried Alya when she did that but she couldn't stop herself........she knew she needed help but she was too afraid to ask for it and now Alya was offering to help her and Marinette wanted nothing more than to take it......so she decided that she should she knew she worried Alya when she overworked herself and she hated making Alya worry about her more so than was necessary so she decided that she should let her girlfriend help her out on this one "okay...." she whispered and Alya could practically feel the thoughts that made Marinette accept her plea for them to help her and Alya smiled widely and somehow still tightened her grip on her girlfriend "atta girl Marinette! I knew it made sense" Marinette smiled as well and she sighed in contempt as she felt her eye lips get heavy "goodnight Alya I love you," she said softly as she finally let the sleep consume her. Alya was still smiling when Marinette fell asleep and for a couple of moments she just watched and observed how at peace Marinette looked when she slept and Alya kissed Marinette forehead and brushed a bit of hair behind her ear "I love you too girl sweet dreams" she whispered and then Alya slowly felt herself get tired and fell asleep with her favourite person in the whole wide world

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this Little one-shot I came up within a free class and yeah tbh Idk if it's any good or not but you guys can be the judge of that anyway as I said I hope you enjoyed this short story and let me know if you'd like to see more anyways I gotta go cya!


End file.
